El secreto de Flitwick
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Filius Flitwick es el profesor más amble y bueno que hay en todo Hogwarts, todos los alumnos creen que es el profesor más amigable y que es incapaz de guardar rencor, pero claro está, Draco Malfoy descubrirá que no es así. Este Fic participa en el minireto "Vuelven las clases" del foro "Las cuatro casas". [Editado]


**_¡Hola! Aquí dejo mi pequeña aportación para uno de los retos del foro Las Cuatro Casas,_**

 _ **Este Fic participa en el minireto "Vuelven las clases" del foro "Las cuatro casas".**_

 ** _Palabras utilizadas: 679._**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece aunque J.K Rowling lo niegue. Nah, solo la trama es mía._**

* * *

 **« _Y ahora no se olviden de ese bonito movimiento que hemos estado practicando. Agitar y golpear, recuerden, agitar y golpear; y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también. No se olviden nunca del mago Baruffio, quien dijo "ese" en lugar de "efe" y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho._ »**

 **—Profesor Flitwick, en clase de Encantamientos.**

* * *

 ** _-El secreto de Flitwick-_**

 **Capítulo único.**

Durante años, Draco Malfoy había odiado las clases de Encantamientos, consideraba que era de las más aburridas junto a Herbología y Adivinación. Sin embargo, lo que le más le molestaba de esa clase era cuando al entrar el profesor lo miraba de mala manera; se suponía que era el profesor más amable de todos, por lo que Draco se preguntaba por qué lo miraba así. Además de que nunca le ponía la nota más alta, y eso que era el mejor de la clase.

Draco no dudó en contarle esto a sus compañeros de casa desde que se dio cuenta y siguió sacando el tema después de cada clase, esperando que alguien le diese respuesta a la situación en la que se encontraba con Flitwick.

—¿En serio le sigues dando vueltas a eso? —preguntó Blaise con hastío cuando, una vez más, Draco se quejó del profesor de Encantamientos.

—Sí —le respondió antes de coger sus libros y dirigirse a la clase, pero la voz de Blaise lo paró.

—No entiendo por qué la escogiste de optativa de este año y no Runas Antiguas si tanta tirria le tienes a Flitwick —se quejó el moreno, pero Draco solo rodó los ojos y se largó de allí—. ¡Adiós, idiota!

Con la barbilla alta y la espalda completamente recta entró en la archiconocida clase de Encantamientos encontrándose con la mirada de molestia del profesor nada más internarse al aula. Bufó a la vez que rodaba los ojos y tomó asiento donde siempre, ese en el que estaba alejado de todos los demás y donde podía leer tranquilamente sus libros de Legeremancia sin que nadie molestase.

Cuando la clase terminó, el chico cerró su libro y se levantó para salir de la clase, aunque una vez más la mirada molesta del profesor se posó sobre él. La ignoró y se encaminó a la salida, pero el deseo de saber el porqué de la actitud de Flitwick le hizo darse la vuelta en el pasillo y volver sobre sus pasos, entrando en la clase y sorprendiendo al profesor que estaba ordenando las mesas.

—¿Algún problema, señor Malfoy? —inquirió Flitwick secamente.

—Eso podría preguntarle yo a usted.

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Por qué cojones me mira mal cada vez que entró o salgo? ¿Y por qué coño no me pone la nota que me merezco?

—Oh eso…

—Sí, eso —replicó el chico—. ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Por qué me baja la nota?

El profesor miró un momento al chico antes de hablar:

—Me molesta tu altura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el Slytherin, estupefacto.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿ve esos libros? Desde que entré a este colegio los he utilizado para poder estar más alto que mis alumnos. ¿Y sabe por qué? Porque soy un enano.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó extrañado—. ¿Y qué más da eso?

—Señor Malfoy, tendría que subirme a veinte libros más para verle desde arriba, ¡usted es demasiado alto!

—¿Me está diciendo que me mira mal y me baja nota porque soy muy alto? —inquirió incrédulo.

—Exactamente, desde que tenías once años has superado en altura a todos los demás y has seguido creciendo durante estos años, me parece molesto —confesó el enano y suspiró—. Sé que es una actitud infantil y que no debería, pero me molesta de sobremanera.

—Yo estoy alucinando con usted —gruñó el rubio—. ¡Enano envidioso!

Flitwick frunció el ceño y no dudó en contestar—. ¡Alumno insolente! ¡Gigante!

—Jodido enano de mierda —escupió Draco.

—¡Fuera de mi clase!

—¡Claro que me voy! ¡Loco!

Esa tarde, Draco se acercó a la profesora McGonagall y le preguntó si podía cambiar de Encantamientos a Runas Antiguas, aunque extrañada, la profesora asintió y tramitó el cambio de asignatura. A partir de ese día, Draco miraba con resentimiento a Flitwick, que le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Exceptuando a Theodore y a Blaise, todo Hogwarts se preguntaba por qué el profesor más amable de todo tenía tanta manía a Draco Malfoy, si nunca habían visto al profesor tener problemas con nadie.

Pero claro, eso para los demás siempre sería el secreto de Flitwick.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado?**

 **Recordar que lo podéis dejar en los review y podéis añadir a favoritos.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**


End file.
